Quand détesté signifie aimer
by Sinkha
Summary: À 13ans Sakura et Shaoan passe leur journée à ce chamailler jusqu'a ce qu'il retourne chez lui. 7ans plus tard alors que Sakura entre dans un conservatoire chinois en piano elle le retrouve et les vieilles habitudes reprennent vite le dessus. Pourtant ils
1. 1

_Tout nouveau tout beau le fic! C'était supposé être un one shot mais je crois que je vais écrire plusieur partie...Oui c'est une bonne idée...J'avais commencé un fic Vers un Future passé mais je l'ai enlevé parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose...Donc voici mon nouveau fic! Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui m'avait écrit des reviews pour mon autre fic...Au fait...Je vais avoir des reviews j'espere! _

Je te déteste Shaolan Li! Tu n'es qu'un idiot! Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu étais ainsi! Je te hais va-t'en loin d'ici et ne reviens plus jamais! Je ne veux plus te voir…IDIOT!

Et toi tu pense que tu es meilleur que les autres. Désolé j'oubliais que Miss Kinomoto est la perfection réincarnée! Tu sais quoi je vais m'en allé et t'écouter! Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Idiote un jour idiote toujours.

Leur chicane en plein milieu du parc attirait de nombreux regards. Deux enfants de 12ans s'injuriant pour une raison quelconque, voilà ce qu'il était. Depuis le premier jour d'école ils s'étaient détestés mais aucun des deux ne savaient pourquoi. Sakura ne pouvait pas sentir Shaolan et vice versa. Malgré tout ils étaient amis, même si chaque jour se terminait pas sans une chicane mais cette fois c'était pire que les autres. Shaolan défiait Sakura du regard et elle faisait de même. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci n'eut qu'un réflexe, entraîner Sakura dans sa chute.

Tout deux par terre, Sakura ronchonnait encore.

Non mais ce que tu peux être idiot! Pourquoi m'as-tu traîné par terre avec toi!

Shaolan en eut assez de ses remontrances, il attrapa ses joues à deux mains et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. La jeune fille le poussa de nouveau un cri et se releva en le toisant du regard.

Comment as-tu pu m'embrasser Shaolan Li! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais!

La jeune fille se retourna et se mit à courir vers chez elle. Shaolan se relevant en soupirant.

Je voulais seulement te dire au revoir…Quelle fille têtue!

Sakura était assise sur son lit, une photo à la main, au travers des boîtes et repensait à Shaolan et à la dernière fois ou elle l'avait vue. À cette dernière chicane ou il lui avait donné son premier baiser. Elle rit faiblement en pensant qu'elle l'avait engueulé car il l'a suivait. Elle avait été attristée de savoir qu'il était retourné chez lui le lendemain. Elle avait pensé reprendre contact avec lui après s'être installé mais elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns dorés et mit la photo dans un cadre avant de la poser près de son lit. Elle adorait cette photo, elle lui rappelait cette journée à la plage avant que Shaolan quitte le Japon. Sept longues années s'était écoulées depuis cette journée, le temps passe si vite. Un bruit sourd la tira de ses rêveries

Hey le monstre! Oh lieux de rêvasser aide nous donc à monter les boîtes!

Ferme-la Toya!

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans l'appartement. Sakura avait décidé qu'à 19ans elle prenait sa vie en main. Elle était très heureuse. Elle avait été à la même académie que sa cousine. Sa mère lui avait transmis une passion, celle de la musique, plus précisément le piano. Elle aimait sentir les touches froides sous ses doigts. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir derrière son piano et laissa courir ses doigts sur les notes. Doucement les notes s'élevèrent pour créer Swan de St-Saëns. Son père s'arrêta près de la porte et écouta en se laissant bercer par la musique. Toya arriva à ce moment avec une autre boîte. Il aimait écouter sa sœur jouer mais il aimait encore plus la taquiner

MONSTRE! AIDE NOUS AU LIEU DE NOUS CASSER LES OREILLES!

Sakura s'arrêta de jouer et regarda son frère

Tu es bête Toya mais je t'aime car je n'ai pas le choix

Toya frotta la tête de sa sœur en riant. Elle allait lui manquer. Ils mangèrent ensemble et quittèrent Sakura pour aller à l'hôtel. Il repartait demain au japon. Elle allait enfin vivre par elle-même. Elle allait vivre seule pendant encore 1semaine car Tomoyo avait des choses à régler avant son départ.

Sakura s'habitua très vite à la vie chinoise, elle aimait se promener dans le marché près de chez elle et parler avec les marchands. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Shaolan des yeux mais elle se rappela que sa famille était riche. Elle retourna chez elle porter ses sacs et décida d'aller au conservatoire pour visiter et prendre son horaire et celle de sa cousine. Tomoyo venait ici en chant et elle allait être la star du conservatoire Sakura en était sur. Le conservatoire était immense et Sakura fut heureuse de voir un grand nombre de jeune déjà arriver. Elle parla quelque instant avec quelque personne qui était ici en piano comme elle mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnus. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se retourna elle poussa un cri et sauta au cou du jeune homme.

ERIOL! Que fais-tu ici?

je fais ma deuxième année au conservatoire en violon et toi?

J'ai été accepté au piano

Piano…je n'est jamais su que tu jouais du piano…

Je gardais le secret

Sakura était heureuse de revoir Eriol. Il avait 1ans de plus qu'elle et elle l'avait connu lorsque Shaolan était au Japon, ils étaient cousin. Tomoyo avait été très attristé par son départ mais Sakura sourit en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait en le voyant

Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi Sakura?

Je pense à Tomoyo. Elle sera très heureuse de te revoir!

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme

Elle est ici?

Elle arrive dans quelques jours

Eriol sourit et hocha la tête. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver

J'ai tout Eriol…On peut partir

D'accords…Au fait Shaolan tu te souviens de Sakura

Il dévisagea la jeune fille devant lui. Elle avait l'air surprise de le voir. Il la trouva très belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns dorés qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux verts qui semblait briller de mille feux. Il la toisa quelque minute

Non…

Ce simple mot fit sortir Sakura de ses gonds. Alors que la colère montait en elle le jeune homme sourit

Maintenant que je le vois se mettre en colère oui…Désolé Sakura mais je t'ai toujours vu en colère après moi

Le choc de l'avoir revu et de l'avoir trouvé si beau était maintenant passé. La vipère avait retrouvé son venin

C'est que tu me mettais toujours en colère Baka! Que fais tu ici?

Je rentre en photographie et toi?

Piano…Tomoyo sera ici aussi en chant…Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Toi ici! Quelqu'un me déteste là haut

Et moi donc! La pire peste de tout le Japon est maintenant en Chine

Sakura grogna et leur tourna le dos.

Je rentre moi…Au revoir Eriol heureuse de t'avoir revu!

Elle s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Elle prit un crayon dans son sac et prit la main d'Eriol pour y inscrire son numéro de téléphone

Tomoyo arrive après demain…On pourrait faire quelque chose

D'accord…bye Sakura

Bye bestiole japonais

La ferme Li

Ils regardèrent tout deux la jeune fille partir

Pourquoi tu fais exprès de l'énerver?

Elle est jolie en colère…

Eriol leva les yeux au ciel s'en alla. Son cousin ne changera jamais,

Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle Sakura alla canaliser sa rage dans la musique elle se lança dans le Boléro de Ravel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais que Shaolan l'embête à se point la dérangeait et l'indignait. Elle s'arrêta et décida de sa faire à manger. Alors que son souper cuisait son téléphone sonna. Elle pensa immédiatement à son père ou son frère et sourit.

Allo

Salut bestiole

Shaolan…Que veux tu?

Que fais-tu ce soir?

Rien pourquoi?

Eriol et moi on sort en boîte…Tu veux venir?

Pourquoi pas…Avez-vous soupé?

Non pourquoi?

Je vous donnes mon adresse et je vous invites a souper avec moi

Vas-tu m'empoisonner?

Sakura se mit à rire

Ne t'inquiète pas…Je ne le ferais pas devant témoin

On arrive…

Sakura sourit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveaux 13ans.


	2. 2

_Voilà la suite tant demandée! J'espère que vous allez aimer! J'essaie de mettre beaucoup de chapitre très vite car je retourne bientôt chez mes parents pour l'été et je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir le temps d'écrire la suite! Don je vais répondre au reviews et je vous laisse lire la suite…_

_Licy : Shaolan c'est un grand enfant! Voilà pourquoi il embête toujours Sakura_

_Irislorely : Oui beaucoup d'étincelle croit moi_

_Me myself and I : Merci! C'est gentil_

_Lyly : oui je viens du Québec et je le fait de les voir a 13ans c'est un souvenir de Sakura et qu'il soit dans la même école à une raison d'être qui va être apprise bientôt_

_Sheinah : Voilà la suite!_

_Miwakosoma : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer! Voila la suite_

_Sakura : J'ai sentis que si je le mettais pas au plus vite tu aller m'en vouloir pour un très long moment_

_SyaoSyao : Ta reviews ma fait chaud au cœur ! Merci beaucoup! Toi aussi continue tes fic! _

Sakura fut surprise de voir les garçons arriver quelque minute plus tard. Elle pensait avoir le temps de se préparer un peu pour sortir et de terminer le repas mais elle avait eu tort. Lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrer en bas retentit elle alla ouvrir et ne put s'empêcher un commentaire

Vous avez été rapide!

Shaolan à oublié de te dire qu'on habite l'immeuble d'en face…

Sakura sourit et trouva Shaolan très mignon en le voyant se gratter le derrière de tête. Elle les observa quelque minute et se dit à elle même qu'ils étaient d'un charme fou. Eriol portait une chemise bleu clair avec un pantalon beige. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés comme à leur habitude et il avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles. Shaolan quand a lui, portait un pantalon et une chemise noir dont il avait roulé les manche et ouvert le col.

J'ai apporté du vin pour le repas…Qu'à tu fais?

Des nems…Il y en a différente sorte

Shaolan sourit et regarda comment la jeune fille était habillée

J'espère que tu n'oseras pas sortir en boîte ainsi? Tu vas nous faire honte

Maintenant que tu le dis je vais sortir habillé ainsi je crois

Elle tira la langue vers Shaolan et leur dit de prendre place. Comme d'habitude Eriol y alla de son mot gentil pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Sa sent très bon Sakura…je peux me charger du reste pendant que tu te prépare un peu…

Y ne reste que le riz…Merci beaucoup Eriol…

Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre en chantonnant. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi mettre alors elle se coiffa. Elle décida de les remonter en laissant quelque mèche tomber. Elle retourna dans la salle à dîner pour voir si le repas était prêt. Comme à son habitude Shaolan l'accueillit très bien

tu ne devais pas te préparer?

Si mais je préfère me changer après le repas…

Tu as besoin d'aide pour enfiler tes vêtements?

Shaolan regardait Sakura avec un sourire charmeur. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon avec se sourire. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il avait toujours ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux noisette ciselés d'ambre. Elle lui sourit à son tour

Même pas dans tes rêves Li…Eriol est-ce que le riz est près?

Oui oui! Vous pouvez venir

Merci beaucoup Eriol

Le jeune homme sourit. Ils s'assirent tout les trois et mangèrent en se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait c'est 7dernière années. Sakura n'était pas étonné de voir Eriol au conservatoire car il avait toujours eu un don pour le violon mais Shaolan et la photographie c'était nouveau

Shaolan quand as-tu commencé la photographie?

Après mon retour ici…Je m'étais tellement amusé au Japon avec vous tous que je me suis ennuyé à mon retour ici. J'ai trouvé un vieil appareil chez moi au grenier et j'ai commencé à m'amuser. Et toi le piano?

J'ai toujours joué du piano seulement je n'en parlais pas…

Elle se leva et commença à ramasser les assiettes mais Shaolan l'arrête bien vite

Va te changer…Je me charge de la vaisselle avec Eriol

Non…Vous êtes mes invités…

Sakura j'insiste…

merci beaucoup Shaolan

De rien…je me dis que pour un monstre comme toi tu dois prendre beaucoup de temps pour te rendre présentable

J'aurais du m'en douter que tu avais une mauvaise intention

Elle lui tira la langue et lui flanqua une bonne bourrade avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi mettre…Elle regarda sa penderie quelque minute mais ne trouva rien à son goût. Elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa sa penderie. Shaolan entra à se moment

WOÉ! Tu pourrais frapper! J'aurais pu être nue!

Merde tu as découvert mon intention! Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller

je ne sais pas quoi mettre…D'habitude Tomoyo me prépare toujours une tenue

Mademoiselle c'est toujours fait servir à ce que je vois

Non…C'est que Tomoyo n'a pas changé et je suis toujours resté son modèle. J'ai osé une fois dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire et je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Sakura sourit faiblement et regarda Shaolan se diriger vers la penderie et sortir une housse noire

Mets sa

Il sortie de la chambre en laissant Sakura se préparer. Elle ouvrit la housse et vit une robe qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et il y avait une petite note accrocher. Tomoyo avait glissé cette robe dans sa valise avant son départ. La robe était magnifique, elle était en satin vert d'eau et une orchidée blanche était peinte dans le bas. Elle l'enfila et malgré le décolleté assez prononcé elle trouva la tenue parfaite. Elle se batailla pendant quelque minute pour attacher les bretelles en boucle assez serrée et se maquilla. Elle mit du blanc sur ses paupières, du mascara et du gloss et retourna au salon après avoir enfilé ses souliers. Les garçons se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le cliquetis des souliers sur le bois. Ils se retournèrent et Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sifflet d'admiration devant la jeune fille.

Elle sourit au deux garçons

Où allons-nous

On va t'initier aux boîtes chinoises! On va aller dans la plus select…

S'a m'étonne Eriol que vous entrez dans les boîtes les plus select

Elle appartient à ma sœur

Shaolan sourit de toute ses dents, heureux d'avoir fermé le clapait de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il entrèrent Sakura attira tous les regards, c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe verte. Shaolan alla au bar cherché quelque à boire et il revint vers Eriol et Sakura. Alors que Sakura buvait tranquillement son verre Shaolan se tourna vers Eriol

Combien?

5

De quoi parlez vous?

Shaolan voulais savoir combien de garçon t'on abordé

Pourquoi il est jaloux?

Shaolan rougit faiblement et remercia le faible éclairage de la boîte.

Je ne suis pas jaloux…Seulement je savais que tu allais attiré les regards…

Me ferais-tu un compliment détourné

On va danser?

Eriol se mit à rire et regarda Shaolan se diriger vers la piste de danse

Tu l'as bien eu…Il aime te taquiner mais tu es importante pour lui…

Eriol alla rejoindre Shaolan bientôt suivit par Sakura. Elle riait en voyant les regards des jeunes filles lui lançait. Certes elle était avec deux beau jeune homme mais elle ne sortait avec aucun des deux. Elle se laissa bercer par la musique et ne se rendit pas compte pendant quelque minute qu'Eriol avait disparu. Il revint avec trois nouveaux verres. Pendant toute la soirée elle ne vit aucun verre vide dans sa main. Tout à coup la musique s'arrêta et le Dj parla que le concours de danse commençait et Eriol se mit à rigoler. Shaolan se retourna et feignit la colère

Tu n'as pas fait sa!

Shaolan! Le prix est quand même intéressant et je danse comme un pied, alors il n'y avait que toi

Sakura toujours aussi naïve et abruti par l'alcool ne comprenait rien et jetait des regards interrogateur au deux garçons. Shaolan soupira et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille

Eriol nous a inscrit au concours de danse…Le prix est de mille dollar

Sakura haussa les épaules et attrapa Shaolan par le bras pour le traîner sur la piste de danse. Le principe était simple : ils dansaient et un juge se promenait au travers des couples pour les juger. Shaolan et Sakura semblait s'amuser comme des fous et Sakura vit qu'Eriol était en bonne compagnie. Elle fit signe à Shaolan de regarder et il jura

Cette fille c'est une vraie peste, elle est toujours après lui et il est trop gentil pour lui dire de faire de l'air.

Ils dansèrent encore pendant quelque minute et le juge vint leur dire de quitter la piste de danse. Sakura ne se fit pas prier elle s'élança vers Eriol. Elle entoura son ou de ses bras et l'embrassa

Qui est-elle Eriol?

Heu…C'est…

je suis sa petite amie…Tu as un problème avec sa?

Je croyais que tu étais la nouvelle conquête de Li? Tu dansais avec lui

Eriol s'est blessé alors il a demandé à Li de danser avec moi

Eriol…Lorsque tu en auras assez de t'amuser avec cette pimbêche appelle moi

Ils la regardèrent partirent et pouffèrent de rire

Désolé Eriol pour le baiser…C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille

Ça va aller…Merci

Il sourit à Sakura qui demandait déjà un autre verre. Shaolan s'approcha

Si je suis dans un mauvaise posture comme Eriol tu vas m'aider de la même façon?

Non…

Pourquoi?

Tu ne le mérites pas

Elle fit un sourire espiègle à Shaolan et se dirigea vers le bar.

La soirée s'acheva au grand malheur d'une Sakura et d'un Eriol légèrement pompette. Eriol n'Avait aucune difficulté à marcher mais Sakura tanguait de gauche à droite et les ralentissait. Shaolan décida donc de la porter. Il la hissa sur son épaule comme un sac quelconque et fit semblant de ne pas entendre les demandes de descendre de sa jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les immeubles il dit à Eriol de rentrer et il porta Sakura jusqu'à son appartement. Il la posa sur son lit et la borda. Avant de partir il la regarda une dernière fois et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts

Dors bien Sakura

Toi aussi Shaolan…je suis très heureuse de t'avoir revue même si tu m'achales toujours

Shaolan sourit et sortit de l'appartement. Lui aussi était heureux de la revoir.


	3. 3

_Reviews TIMEZ!_

_Littlestar- Bah merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!_

_YongYuanAini- Voilà …tu es un peu éclairer par rapport au relationde nos couple fétiche!_

_Sheinah- Mais oui c'Est bien boire…mais avec MODÉRATION (tu parles à une fêtarde convaincu) Peut-être il y a un début de sentiment mais….tu vas voir_

_Juju Black- Moi aussi je suis accro de Shao/Saki…je suis bien placé pour te comprendre_

_SyaoSyao- Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir! Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour cette petite phrase loll Eriol c'Est le romantique et Shaolan le rebelle (Ouah…rebelle) C'est nos chouchou!  
Voilà je vous laisse avec mon Chapitre3!_

Sakura se réveilla très tard le lendemain matin. Après avoir manger et s'être habillé, elle se mit au piano. Elle décida de laisser tomber les pièces classiques et se mit à s'amuser en jouant Fallin d'Alicia Keys. Les notes de piano se mêlèrent si bien à sa voix qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Quelque clic d'appareil photo se fit entendre et Sakura s'arrêta pour voir qui était là. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être surprise de voir Shaolan ou fâché car elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Que fais-tu là?

Je viens te chercher pour aller au parc!

Au parc? Pourquoi? Tu veux m'entraîner dans un boisé pour abuser de moi?  
-Je n'y avais pas pensé…Tu as de bonne idée toi!

Shaolan!

Ne t'inquiète pas…Eriol joue avec 3 autre violons et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être le voir.

Sakura fit un magnifique sourire au jeune homme. Elle était réellement toucher qu'il est pensé de l'inviter. Shaolan profite de ce moment pour la prendre en photo

WOÉ!

Shaolan se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la porte

Allez! Viens!

Elle suivit Shaolan et en chemin ils parlèrent du bon vieux temps. Il prit des nouvelles de tout le monde et ne fut pas étonné que Chicharu et Yamasaki sois ensemble.

Tomoyo arrive demain non?

Comment le sais tu?

Eriol me l'a dit…Enfin depuis que tu lui as dit il n'arrête pas d'en parler…Il a toujours été fou amoureux de Tomoyo¸

Vraiment…Tu me donnes une idée

Sakura…Je connais tes idées et elles ne s'avèrent pas toujours bonne…

Tu seras Shaolan Li que mes plans ont toujours fonctionner…C'est de ta faute si tout tournais au vinaigre

Je dois admettre que j'aimais gâcher tes plans

Elle ne put s'empêcher de la frapper

Aïeuh! Parle moi de ton plan au lieux de me frapper!

Eriol ira chercher Tomoyo à l'aéroport…

Il va se douter de quelque chose…

Demain je l'appelle pour lui dire que je suis malade

Et moi…Il va sûrement me demander de l'accompagner

Toi tu as des photos à développer

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite blague à Sakura. Il s'arrêta, fit un salut militaire et cria en pleins milieux du parc

Chef Oui Chef!

Sakura se dit qu'il était idiot mais elle sourit tout de même. Ils arrivèrent enfin au kiosque où se produisait Eriol. Ils s'assirent dans les gradins. Dès que l'archet toucha les cordes du violon Sakura se sentis vibrer avec la musique. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la musique la parcourir. Lorsque Eriol entama un solo en faisant vibrer les cordes de son violon elle ne put s'empêche de frissonner. Shaolan qui prenait des photos du quatuor avait remarqué la jeune fille et il se pencha vers elle

J'aimerais beaucoup de faire frissonner ainsi moi aussi…

Ferme la Li et écoute.

Elle sourit au jeune homme et tourna son attention vers le quatuor. Lorsque Eriol termina sa représentation, ils allèrent le féliciter et Shaolan avoua qu'il allait avoir de magnifique photo pour son porte folio. Tout à coup Eriol se tourna vers Sakura visiblement mal à l'aise

Heu…Dit…C'est demain que Tomoyo arrive non? –

Oui…Pourquoi?

Elle devait se retenir pour de pas pouffer de rire car Shaolan faisait le pitre derrière Eriol.

Est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner?

Pourquoi pas! Je serais même heureuse d'avoir deux bras fort pour nous aider avec les valises…Et toi Shaolan tu viens?

Désolé mais j'ai des photos à développer

Sakura sourit. Il marchait dans son plan. Elle quitta les garçons car elle devait pratiquer son piano et préparer la chambre de Tomoyo.

Comme prévue Sakura téléphona a Eriol très tôt le lendemain matin

Bonjour Eriol

Sakura…Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien

Non…Je suis malade…Je ne pourrais pas aller chercher Tomoyo à l'aéroport…Tu veux bien tant charger?

Heu…mais …heu…seule…heu….D'accord

Merci Eriol tu es trop gentil

Elle lui donna les indications et raccrocha. Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et prit un jeans bleu foncé taille basse et un gilet noir avec une énorme fleur rouge brodé. Elle natta ses cheveux et mit des verres fumés avant de rappeler Shaolan pour lui dire de passer la chercher. Il arrivât quelque minute plus tard. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement il n'eut pas le temps de rien dire car Sakura l'agrippa par le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur

Tu es vraiment fêlé

Pourquoi? Parce que je veux que ma meilleure amie puisse enfin arrêter de me soûler en me parlant sans cesse de comment serais sa vie avec Eriol?

Non…Parce que tu as fait tout un plan façon James Bond

Avoue que je serais sexy en Bond girl

Et moi en agent 007

Non…

Quoi?

007 à de la classe Shaolan…Pas toi!

Shaolan sourit. Sakura avait vraiment un sens de la répartie qu'il adorait. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Ils cherchèrent pendant un moment Eriol et ils le trouvèrent enfin, assis dans la salle d'attente un bouquet d'œillet à la main. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Il était tellement mignon. Ils se cachèrent derrière un porte-bagages pour pouvoir l'observer calmement. Shaolan et Sakura se bousculèrent car aucun des deux n'avait une bonne vue sur Eriol. Tout à coup une voix se fit entendre, le vol de Tomoyo venait d'arriver. Tomoyo descendit toute heureuse d'être en Chine et fut surprise de ne pas voir Sakura.

Hum…Tomoyo

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Eriol

Eriol? C'est toi?

Heu…Oui…Salut

Salut…Où es Sakura?

Elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher car elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien

C'est étrange…Exactement la journée ou elle devait venir me chercher.

Plus loin Shaolan regarda Sakura avec un grand sourire

Je crois que ton amie te connaît très bien…Même trop

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de frapper Shaolan mais celui si s'enfargea dans quelque chose et tomba. Dans l'espoir de se retenir il attrapa Sakura et elle tomba sur lui. Un grand rire se fit entendre partout dans l'aéroport

Bonjour Sakura

Le rire de Sakura s'arrêta net tandis que Shaolan riait toujours mais de Sakura cette fois.

Oh Tomoyo…Magie! Je me sentais mieux alors je suis venue!

Sakura se releva et ne fit pas attention à Shaolan qui riait toujours

Ouais…Compte la à une autre ton histoire

Elle ria de bon cœur et les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans leur bras. Tomoyo remarqua enfin Shaolan qui souriait bêtement

Shaolan…Je suis heureuse de te revoir

Tu vois Sakura…Elle au moins elle est heureuse de me revoir

Elle se souvient seulement de ton joli minois. Elle a oublié ton caractère exécrable.

Sakura Kinomoto avoue que je suis mignon?

C'est tout ce que tu as mon chère

Tomoyo les regardait en souriant tandis qu'Eriol était découragé. Tomoyo ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son amie

Vous avez toujours l'air d'un vieux couple aigri vous deux

MOI AVEC LUI! A SA NON JAMAIS!

Shaolan embarqua dans le jeu de Tomoyo

Sakura il ne faut jamais dire jamais! Tu succomberas comme elles ont toutes succombé a mon charme légendaire

Dans tes rêves Li…Tomoyo tu es supposé être de mon côté par solidarité féminine

Désolé Sakura…Je me suis vengé

Tu parles…Tu t'es vengé parce que j'ai fait en sorte que le garçon que tu…hmphfffff

Viens Sakura on va cherché mes bagages

Tomoyo sourit au garçon et tira Sakura vers le truc a bagage (je sais pas le nom)

Sakura! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as faillis tout déballer à Eriol

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sakura. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte

Désolé…J'ai trop parlé

Tu aimerais que je dise à Shaolan que tu étais folle de lui il y a 7ans

C'Est même pas vrai!

Pourquoi étais-tu si fâché qu'il t'ai embrassé alors? Ou encore pourquoi lui disais tu toujours qu'il n'avait pas de goût en matière de fille quand il changeait de petite amie? Et pourquoi étais-tu toujours sur son dos comme aujourd'hui au fait

WOÉ! D'accord à l'époque je l'aimais bien…mais aujourd'hui c'est différent…J'aime seulement le faire fâché

parce qu'il est mignon?

Non…c'est le seul qui est du sens de la répartie!

Les jeunes filles se mirent à rire si fort que les deux garçons se retournèrent

Elles sont heureuse dis donc

Eriol…Quand vas-tu dire à Tomoyo que tu l'aimes?

je ne sais pas…Et toi…Sakura?

Il ne se passe rien avec Sakura…

J'aurais cru pourtant…on dirait que vous n'avez pas quitter l'âge de 13ans…Vous êtes toujours à vous embêter…A l'époque c'était pour cacher tes sentiments…Maintenant c'est pourquoi alors?

C'est la seul qui ai un peu de mordant…Je me demande si elle ne sait jamais douter que je l'aimais

Shaolan…On parle de Sakura…Celle qui croit que le monde est toujours rose et que même si on lui mettais un affiche devant les yeux elle ne comprendrait pas que le mec l'aime

Shaolan se mit à rire et regarda Eriol aller aider les filles

Ouais…Elle ne voit pas quand un mec est fou d'elle…


	4. 4

_Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en plein déménagement! Merci pour tout vos reviews je vais faire les réponses au prochain chapitre! Promis!_

Sakura ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Les cours avait commencé elle avait beaucoup de peine et de misère à ce trouver un moment pour être avec Tomoyo qui vivait avec elle. De ce fait elle ne voyait les garçons qu'au collège et encore là, elle passait son temps libre à la salle de pratique pour avoir un solo dans le concerto de noël. Pendant ces nombreuse heures de pratique elle avait rencontre un jeune homme qui terminait le conservatoire cette année et qui avait la même division que la jeune fille. Eriol et Tomoyo avait su apprécier le garçon même si il l'avait vu que quelque minute mais Shaolan avoua a Sakura qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il était trop parfait. Dès que Sakura disait tout haut qu'elle devait aller chercher quelque chose môsieur le Don Juan se levait et la servait. Lors de la rentré il avait présenté la photo de Sakura entrain de jouer du piano a son professeur et celle-ci l'avait féliciter car il avait su capturé plus qu'une jolie fille qui jouait une mélodie quelconque. La photo avait une âme à elle seule qu'aucune autre photo du jeune homme n'avait.

Sakura avait enfin pu trouver un moment pour voir ses amis et elles les avaient convié au pub ou elle travaillait. À la fin de son shift elle finirait la soirée avec eux. Shaolan arriva le premier et chercha la jeune fille du regard. Elle était là, magnifique dans sa jupe noir et son haut rose pâle, portant un plateau remplit de verre de bière et autre cocktail au différente table occupé par des étudiants du conservatoire. Il la vit sourire a tout le monde, heureuse de son travail. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom et de lui montrer une table au fond qu'elle avait réservé pour eux. Elle lui montra deux doigt et il comprit qu'elle revenait dans deux minutes prendre sa commande. Il s'assit et observa les autres clients du pub jusqu'à ce qu'une présence le dérange.

Hey Shaolan! Comment ça va?

Keita…Que fais tu ici?

Je suis avec des copains et je t'ai vue alors je suis venu de saluer et toi?

J'attend Sakura, Eriol et Tomoyo

Sakura…Je voulais te demander…Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous?

Shaolan regarda Keita avec un regard plein de question. Il savait qu'il était intéressé par la jeune fille mais il se demandait pourquoi Sakura ne lui a pas dit qu'ils étaient simplement amis

Pourquoi?

Bah…Je peux bien le dire à toi…Elle semble être un bon coup…c'est tout

Tu veux dire que tu veux l'avoir pour un soir et la jeter…

Pour toute réponse Keita sourit. Shaolan ria devant un tel innocent

Écoute…Tu blesses Sakura et je te tue…Et je ne blague pas

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet de bloquer le rire de Keita dans sa gorge

Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire si Sakura était étiez ensemble

Nous sommes simplement amis

C'est sa…Tu l'as protège comme si c'était ta copine et tu me dis que vous êtes simplement amis…

Sakura est naïve…Lorsqu'elle trouvera le mec qui serra bien pour elle je ne la protégerais plus

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi

Shaolan regarda Keita retourner vers ses amis et grogna. Pour qui se prenait-il lui…Shaolan reporta son attention sur la table mais il fut de nouveaux dérangé par quelqu'un

Que te voulais Keita?

Rien…Pourquoi?

Savoir…Tomoyo viens de m'appeler…Elle ne viendra pas et Eriol non plus…Ils pratique leur duo voix et violon…Le professeur leur a demandé de faire une présentation demain pour un groupe qui visite l'école.

Elle s'assit devant Shaolan et le fixa avec ses grands yeux verts

Alors…Que veux tu faire?

Je ne sais pas…Toi?

Aucune idée…

On peut aller écouter un film chez moi…

Je préfère chez moi…Mon lit est confortable

Shaolan s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre (une autre serveuse lui a amener quelque chose offert par Sakura) Sakura se mit à rire, elle n'avait pas remarqué le double sens de la phrase

On va écouter le film dans ma chambre…C'est se que je voulais dire…On y vas!

Shaolan se leva et suivis Sakura. Ils arrêtèrent louer un film mais il sortirent avec 2. Shaolan voulait voir quelque chose qui faisait peur tandis que Sakura voulait quelque chose qui ne parlait pas de meurtrier ou de fantôme. Ils sortirent donc avec Décadence et Les pages de notre amour (2 super bons films qu'il faut que vous écoutiez si ce n'est pas fait) Shaolan marmonna qu'il ne voulait pas écouter un film de fille et Sakura lui répéta de nombreuse fois de sa fermer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Sakura enfila un pantalon d'intérieur pour être plus à l'aise. Shaolan mit le film dans le lecteur DVD et s'assit sur le lit en explorant la chambre du regard. Sur la table de nuit il vit cette photo de leur journée à la plage et ne put s'empêcher de rire en se voyant a 13ans fou amoureux de Sakura. Cette époque était bien loin. Sakura entra à ce moment dans la chambre et elle sourit avant de reprendre la photo des mains du jeune homme et la remettre sur sa table de chevet. Elle se couche sur son lit et mit en marche le film. Shaolan avait mis le film de Sakura en premier pour pouvoir être frais et dispo lors de son film. Il pensait s'endormir dès les premières images s'endormir mais il trouvait Sakura tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle rêvait d'un amour aussi grand que celui du film qu'il la contemplât pendant tout le film. Lorsqu'elle se mit a pleurer il lui tendit un mouchoir et vit ses yeux vert briller comme si il y avait des millions de diamant dans ses yeux verts. Elle le remercia et s'excusa d'avoir un cœur en guimauve (comme moi!) mais il rit simplement. Avant de mettre le deuxième film elle se leva et alla chercher des boissons et du pop corn. Le film débuta et Sakura sut immédiatement qu'elle n'aimerait pas la suite. Pendant une bonne partie du film elle hurlât et elle se cacha derrière ses mains mais lorsque le pire arrivât elle décida de se blottir dans les bras de Shaolan. Celui-ci fut surpris mais la douce odeur de fleur de cerisier que dégageait Sakura il la serra plus fort contre lui.

Tu as peur?

tu sais que je déteste se genre de film alors pourquoi tu as pris celui-ci

Les yeux toujours fixés à l'écran il sourit

Pour que tu te blottisses dans mes bras quand tu aurais eu peur

Sakura se détacha de lui en lui flanquant un coup sur l'épaule. Elle s'avoua qu'elle était bien dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle retourna son attention sur le film mais une nouvelle scène lui fit tourner la tête et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Shaolan une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

Sakura tu n'es qu'une poltronne

Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas une excuse pour me retrouver dans tes bras

Elles disent toute sa

Sakura rit doucement et reporta son attention vers le film sans quitter les bras de Shaolan. Lorsque le film se termina Shaolan voulut se lever mais le poids de Sakura l'en empêcha

Sakura tasse toi que je m'en aille…Sakura…

Il regarda la jeune fille qui s'était endormi contre lui et il sourit. Il tenta de la dégager mais elle tenait son t-shirt fermement. Il tenta de s'étendre (Il était adossé à la tête de lit) et ainsi d'entraîner Sakura. Quelque minute plus tard il sombrait dans un profond sommeil alors que la tête de Sakura se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.


	5. Chapter 5

5-

_Oyé Oyé peuple de FFnet J'ai le plaisir de vous mettre en ligne après une longue longue longue attente le chapitre 5 de **Quand détestez signifie aimer**! EH OUI IL EST LA APRES DE LONG MOIS DATTENTE! Je suis tellement contente de vous le mettre en ligne ! Maintenant je vais passez au ReViEwS! Merci a tout le monde et désolé du retard!_

_Shiaru : J'ai suivis ton conseil…J'ai continué_

_Lady Hope : La voilà ta suite! Désolé de tavoir fait attendre_

_AsakuSl : Avec du retard mais c'est tout de même la dite suite!_

_Aminteitha : Merci beaucoup du compliment! J'aime beaucoup décrire les sentiment et le cadre ou se situe mes personnages justement pour que soit plus facile a imaginer_

_Sheinah : J'ai corsé le toute avec le copain de Sakura…Mais tu vas voir hihihi_

_Archangel : Contente que tu ai aimé Si tu savais mais je dois dire qu'elle ne figure pas parmis mes préféré :P je l'aime tout de même!_

_Miss Glitter : Tes reviews me font toujours rire! Tu est tellement dingue du couple S+S et tu le montre comme pas permis! C'est pour cela qu'on t'aprecis! _

_SyaoSyao : Je me suis un peu inspiré d'un de mes amis qui avant que je commence à écrire cette fic ma dit qu'il m'aimait depuis à peu prêt cette âge mais on a convenu qu'on devrait resté ami! Je l'adore et c'est un peu un hommage à notre relation…Mais qui est sans amour lol Seulement de l'amitié pure et dure_

_Juju : Le voila ton chapitre! _

_Yukigirl : MERCI!_

_Laumie : merci toi aussi! J'aime bcp tes fic _

_Irislorely :J'espere que celui la te plairas aussi!_

_YongYuanAini : Et bien voilà! Sa évolue…et sa regresse aussi…Au merde j'aurai pas du dire sa j'ai spoiler _

_ET DONC JE VOU S LAISSE AVEC LA SUITE! ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR!_

_

* * *

_

Shaolan fut le premier à se réveiller et il décida de quitter l'appartement sans attendre le réveil de Sakura. Il avait presque peur de la réaction de la jeune femme si elle s'apercevait que Shaolan avait dormi dans son lit. Il baissa le regard tristement et quitta l'immeuble de la jeune femme la tête pleine de question

Sakura se réveilla plus tard dans la journée et fut triste de constater que la place près d'elle était maintenant vide. Elle avait constaté que son ami s'était endormi près d'elle lorsqu' elle avait été boire un peu d'eau. Sur le coup cette information avait pris un moment avec d'être analyser par son cerveau et lorsque ce fut fait elle sentis la colère monter et fut tenté de le réveillé mais elle se résigna et décida de se rendormir préférant régler le problème au matin, mais maintenant elle était triste qu'il soit parti. Elle me cela sur le compte qu'elle aurait aimé se défouler sur lui ce matin et elle alla déjeuner. Tomoyo était déjà attablé et habillé et elle regarda Sakura comme si elle était une inconnue. Se sentant observé Sakura s'arrêta.

-Quoi? J'ai un crapaud sur la tête?

Tomoyo pouffa.

-Sakura…Aujourd'hui c'est le concours de photo à lequel Shaolan participe! Avais-tu oublié?

-Effectivement!

Elle sourit à son amie et s'attabla devant elle. Pendant le déjeuner elles discutèrent de tout et de rien mais jamais il ne fut question de la nuit que Shaolan avait passée ici.

Il était nerveux. Aujourd'hui il présentait pour la première fois l'une de ses photos a un concours et comble du malheur il avait choisit la photo de Sakura qui jouait du piano et ce sans son accord. Il avait peur que la réaction de Sakura déclenche un séisme. Il se torturait mentalement lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Une vague de bien être l'envahit lorsqu'il la regardait se diriger vers elle, sa robe jaune pâle voletant à chacun de ses pas et ses cheveux fouettant ses épaules. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'âge ingrat de ses 13ans alors qu'il était fou amoureux de cette fille qui ne cessait de lui déclarer la guerre pour quelque facétie. Elle lui sourit tendrement et une immense chaleur le submergea.

-Alors Li…Ou est cette photo?

Cette simple phrase le ramena à la réalité et il du osé de toute sa diplomatie pour expliquer la dite photo avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive.

-Heu Sakura…Avant de te la montrer j'aimerais beaucoup te parler du pourquoi d'un tel choix…Tu sais lorsqu'on à été voir Eriol jouer au violon dans le parc et que je suis entré tu jouais du piano et bien…

Il allait atteindre la dernière ligne droite mais malheureusement à ce moment quelque chose arriva dans sa trajectoire et il s'étala de tout son long. Cette chose dans son imagination était Tomoyo dans la réalité qui annonçait avoir trouvé la photo. Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et le tira dans le sillage de son amie. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant elle le regard triste regardant ses doigts parcourir les touches de sons piano elle ne pu que porter une main à sa bouche et regarder Shaolan. Le jeune homme remarqua le regard embué de larme que lui jetait son ami et il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir pitoyable. Sakura s'excusa et sortit de l'exposition suivit de près par un jeune homme poussé à sa poursuite par Eriol et Tomoyo. Il trouva Sakura assise a l'extérieur a contemplé les nuages.

-Sakura…Je savais que tu serais fâché par la photo car je ne t'ai pas demandé ton autorisation mais le fait que j'ai dormi chez toi cette nuit doit te rendre encore plus fâché contre moi…Je suis désolé…

Sakura le regarda comme si il venait de quitter l'asile des fous.

- Shaolan…Je ne t'en veux pas le moindre du monde…Même que sa me touche énormément que tu proposé cette photo pour le concours. Et je comprends que tu es pu t'assoupir après le film. Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre toi?

Ce fut au tour de Shaolan de regarder Sakura comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Tout à coup le jeune homme explosa. La colère et les secrets cumuler pendant si longtemps avait atteint leur paroxysme!

-Tu es la pire fille que je connaisse Sakura Kinomoto! Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Soit tu me traites comme un pauvre taré soit tu es la gentillesse même avec moi. Merde décide toi! J'en ai assez de ces sautes d'humeur même si ils sont typiquement féminins!

-Shaolan…Calme toi!

-NON! DEPUIS QUE J'AI 13ANS JE SUIS FOU DE TOI ET TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS SA?...Merde Sakura…Je veux bien croire que tu es naïve mais pas à ce point.

Il la laissa la. Choqué par la déclaration colérique du jeune homme. Elle ne dit mots à personne et quitta l'exposition sans savoir si Shaolan avait gagné.

Tomoyo la retrouva à l'appartement en fin de journée et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de la pousser à parler.

-Sakura que c'est-il passé?

-Il a exploser de colère simplement après lui avoir dit que je n'était pas fâché qu'il est prise ma photo et qu'il ai dormi ici….Il a aussi ajouter qu' il avait toujours été fou de moi et qu'il en avait assez de ma supposé naïveté

-Que lui as-tu répondu?

-Rien…j'étais trop choqué mais j'aurais aimé lui envoyer ses 4vérités aux visages!

-Vas y maintenant…

Sakura la regarda et se leva. Elle portait son pyjama depuis qu'elle était rentrée mais elle ne prit pas le temps de se changer avant de partir. Pendant 20minutes elle marcha en direction de l'appartement d'Eriol et Shaolan sans regarder les passant qui la toisait. Enfin elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement et ce fut Eriol, veste à la main qui répondis. Il sourit à Sakura et s'excusa

-Je m'en vais…Tomoyo m'a dit que tu étais parti en colère de chez toi et que je ne devais pas rester.

-Où est-il?

-Dans sa chambre…

Elle entra dans l'appartement et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Shaolan à la voler. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit seulement vêtu de ses pantalons d'entraînement et il rangeait des choses dans une boîte. Il se retourna et se surpris à penser que Sakura était vraiment encore plus belle que tout à l'heure.

-SHAOLAN LI J'AI 2 MOTS À TE DIRE ET MÊME PLUS. COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME PARLER AINSI? TU ME DIS DÉROUTANTE PAR MON COMPORTEMENT ET TOI ALORS! JE T'AI DIT ÊTRE HEUREUSE QUE TU ES DORMI CHEZ MOI ET ENCORE PLUS QUE TU ES CHOISI CETTE PHOTO ET TOI TU PÈTES LES PLOMBS! ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN SHAOLAN LI PARCE QUE JE NE RÉPETERAIS PAS! TU ES AUSSI DÉROUTANT QUE MOI! JE NE SAIS JAMAIS QUOI PENSER QUAND JE SUIS AVEC TOI! TU ME PERTUBES AU PLUS AU POINT PAR TA SIMPLE PRÉSENCE…car je ne sais pas si pour moi tu es un ami ou plus et te voir simplement vêtu d'un pantalon…Ce que tu es sexy!...Je m'en vais!

Sakura sortis subitement de la chambre rougissante pendant que Shaolan explosa de rire et tentait de l'appeler au travers de son rire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je sais…Je suis longue à mettre les chapitres mais je vous promets que la fin approche…C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça! Je travail présentement sur un recueil de One shot toujours sur notre petit couple favoris mais peut-être que j'entremêlerais une ou 2 histoire de Tomoyo et Eriol ...Et je voudrais aussi que vous me donnez des thème que je pourrais peut-être exploiter dans mes fics…Et aussi Merci pour vos reviews! Jvous adore! J'écris pour vous j'aime recevoir vos commentaire!_

Depuis leur pseudo déclaration la tension était à son comble entre Sakura et Shaolan. Celle-ci était incapable de rester avec le jeune homme sans ressentir une étrange sensation de chaleur et de voir ses joues prendre une jolie teinte rosée. De plus le jeune homme avait corsé l'affaire il y a 1semaines. Cette après-midi là Sakura se posait beaucoup de question sur sa relation avec Shaolan, tellement de question en fait qu'elle se retrouva avec un trop plein de rage à force de ne trouvé aucune réponse. Pour remédier à cette situation elle enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et grogna le plus fort possible. Elle cria si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas Tomoyo lui annoncer une visite et encore moins lui dire qu'elle quittait l'appartement. Donc elle se retrouva toujours la tête dans son oreiller à hurler sa haine envers cette situation sans remarquer la présence. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta du l'oreiller pour reprendre son souffle elle tomba nez à nez sur deux grand yeux ambré qui la fixait étrangement. Elle sursauta et recula jusqu'à sa tête de lit sans détourner son regard du beau brun qui la fixait toujours un sourire enjôleur flottant sur ses lèvres

-Bonjour à toi aussi

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je cueille des fraises Sakura…Je suis venu te voir idiote…

-Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Ah oui…Es-tu sur?

-Tout à fait!

-Et tu ne veux pas revenir sur le fait que tu m'es dit que je te perturbais car tu ne sais pas si je suis un simple ami ou plus.

Les joues de Sakura prirent une jolie couleur rosée qui fit sourire Shaolan de plus belle.

- Non…Surtout pas!

-Bon…J'avais de faux espoirs…

-De très faux espoir!

Shaolan haussa les épaules et se leva pour quitter la chambre, mais avant de le faire il s'approcha de Sakura et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres rosées.

-Moi Sakura j'étais plus que sérieux

Elle le regarda quitter l'appartement, la main sur ses lèvres. Maintenant elle en était sur…Son cœur était dans un tel état de chamboulement qu'elle ne savait quoi faire. Un conseil de sa mère lui vint à l'esprit. Elle lui disait que lorsque les pensée se bousculait dans sa tête elle devait jouer du piano. Elle ne savait pas que Shaolan était de l'autre coté de la porte, assis, les mains dans les cheveux se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. La mélodie que jouait Sakura fut comme l'ultime révélation. Shaolan se leva, sachant très bien ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il devait la conquérir. Demain il mettrait son plan à exécution dans leur cours d'histoire de l'art qu'ils avaient en commun.

- Passez votre copie à votre voisin pour la correction s'il vous plait.

Sakura posa son regard sur son voisin et elle rougit instantanément. Avoir su comment allait tourné leur relation, elle ne se serait pas assise près de lui. Dès que sa main attrapa la feuille, elle vit froncer des sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu as une faute

-Ou sa ?

-Dans ton nom

-Quoi?

Sakura, dans toute sa naïveté, avait cru Shaolan. Pendant toute la correction elle n'arrêta pas de se gifler mentalement pour son idiotie face à lui. Il la mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. Lorsqu'elle repris, enfin, sa feuille elle n'eut qu'une seule réaction

-QUOI? DEPUIS QUAND JE SUIS SAKURA LI MOI?

Shaolan lui fit son sourire charmeur aux quelles aucune filles ne pouvait résister…Sauf Sakura.

-Depuis que j'ai décidé de t'épouser

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Sakura et le reste de la classe. Ils jubilaient tous devant la nouvelle croustillante que Li venait de leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Sakura cherchait ses mots. Certes elle était flattée de l'attention que lui portait le bourreau des cœurs de l'académie mais elle ne savait pas déchiffrer ses sentiments

Pour lui.

-Au fait…J'aimerais que tu me serves de modèles pour la prochaine exposition. Quand tu es devant l'appareil je fais des miracles…Peut-être pour rendre justice à ta beauté

-…D'accord…

Sa réponse surpri la classe entière, alerte à la moindre parole, et encore plus elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas passer des heures dans la même pièces que Shaolan. Enfin c'est ce que sa tête disait, son cœur était emballé à cette perspective

-Parfait! Je réserve le studio pour samedi à partir de 9h...Ne sois pas en retard

Sakura parut indigné par cette dernière boutade

-Je ne suis JAMAIS en retard…

Cette phrase fit rire la moitié de la classe, Shaolan y compris. Il la regarda incrédule…

-Sakura…Fait là à d'autre que moi

Sur ce il quitta la classe suivit de Sakura qui plaidait toujours en sa faveur. Elle n'était jamais en retard mais toujours très juste, voila les faits!

Le samedi arriva trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. Comme convenue elle retrouva Shaolan dans le studio ou elle arriva bien entendu très juste

-Tu es en retard

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Manifestement, il l'attendait

-Shaolan…je ne suis pas en retard, il est 9h pile!

-Juste à l'heure et en retard signifie la même chose dans le monde artistique ma chère!

Sakura leva les yeux vers le ciel et suivit Shaolan à l'intérieur. Sakura ne remarqua pas le paravent avant que Shaolan lui montre. Il lui expliqua que Tomoyo avait été ravie de contribuer à cette séance de photo en prêtant de nombreuses tenues à son amie. Shaolan lui montra celle qu'elle devait porter en premier et il la guida vers un paravent pour qu'elle se change. Elle enfila une longe robe de satin noir qui s'harmonisait avec le piano. A l'aide de poudre de riz, Shaolan poudra la peau de Sakura. Pour terminer elle appliqua un rouge vif sur ses lèvres de la même façon que les Geisha. Il dit à Sakura de s'asseoir sur le piano et de le regarder. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et la robe se plaça d'elle-même tel un lac de satin qui l'entourait. Shaolan la fixait intensément ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle était tellement magnifique, il braqua les lumière sur elle, ce qui donnait un air irréel a sa peau poudrer de blanc. Sakura baissa les yeux et Shaolan lui dit de ne pas bouger quelque instant. Après quelque déclic d'appareil il lui proposa de se coucher à plat ventre sur le piano. Insatisfait, il demanda à Sakura de se changer de robes. Quelque chose clochait, il était incapable de capter ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait capté la dernière fois. Il jura et proposa à la jeune fille de prendre une pause. Sakura en fut heureuse, elle enfila un peignoir de satin vert que Tomoyo avait accroché parmi les robes. Assis à même le plancher ils dégustèrent le dîner que Sakura avait amener, le tout en silence. Enfin Sakura le rompit, après avoir prit une grande tasse de courage

-Depuis quand…?

-Quoi?

-Depuis quand m'aimes-tu…Depuis quand sais-tu que tu même toujours…Même après aussi longtemps…

Shaolan regarda Sakura. Elle avait le regard brillant et l'air grave, il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il l'aurait embrassé mais il avait peur de sa réaction

- Je ne sais pas réellement depuis quand…Peut-être depuis le premier jour ou je t'es rencontré…mais quand je t'es revue…Tout ce que j'ai ressentie avec toi il y a très longtemps m'est revenu d'un coup…Je te l'avoue, j'en est eu mal…Mais c'est une douleur que je pourrais endurer toute ma vie pour simplement pouvoir dormir près de toi comme l'autre jour…

Pendant toute cette déclaration Sakura avait retenu sont souffle, elle ne savait que dire…Elle se leva doucement, se dirigea vers le paravent et enfila une robe de voile blanche qui laissait voir ses formes sans pudeur. Elle sourit à Shaolan et lui fit signe de retourner a son appareil photo, elle se plaça dos à Shaolan et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. À se moment Shaolan sut qu'il détenait enfin la photo qu'il désirait. Il le fi savoir à Sakura et elle s'approcha doucement de lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, il approfondis le baiser en mettant une main derrière sa tête. Elle se sépara de lui, à contre cœur et le regarda. Il lui sourit et baissa son regard

-Tu demanderas à Tomoyo qu'elle te laisse cette robe…Pour nos moments privés…

Le tout fut ponctué d'un clin d'œil avant que Sakura se mette à rire.

Sakura était heureuse avec Shaolan même si leur querelle ponctuait leur relation, Sakura aimait surtout les réconciliations. Un accord tacite avait été fait entre les deux couples. Si un couple occupait un appartement le second allait à l'autre. Il filait le parfait amour depuis bientôt 2mois et Sakura était toujours sur le même petit nuage, même son professeur de piano avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien jouer quand ce moment. Elle sourit doucement à ce compliment mais son sourire disparu lorsque la suite vint la frapper de plein fouet. Encore abruti par la demande de son professeur elle se rend chez Shaolan, comme à son habitude elle entre sans frappé, Eriol vient la voir et lui sourit

-Est-il là?

-Dans sa chambre…Il choisit les photos pour son porte folio…

-Peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait?

-J'ai cours justement…Félicitation au fait Sakura…

-Comment es-tu au courant?

-Ils m'ont proposé d'y aller aussi…

Sakura sourit et se dirigea doucement vers la chambre de Shaolan, il était là assis par terre, portant simplement un pantalon d'exercice noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de sa copine mais le bruit de son sac tombant par terre le tira de sa contemplation.

-Sakura?

Il se leva et à peine fut-il debout qu'elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle lui enleva son gilet et voulut s'attaquer à son pantalon mais Shaolan l'arrêta

- Hé…Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Pour seule réponse Sakura le regarda et enleva son gilet avant de recommencer à embrasser Shaolan qui s'abandonna aux caresses de sa copine. Shaolan s'attaqua au soutien gorge de sa copine. Il délaissa les lèvres de sa bien aimée pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps qui s'offrait à lui. Sakura soupira d'aise, elle caressa le corps musclé de son amant et s'attaqua à sa jupe. Il remarqua que Sakura ne le regardait jamais directement dans les yeux mais il s'inquiéta pour rien. Elle le regarda si profondément qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle étudiait son âme. Il descendit sa main vers l'intimité son intimité et il la caressa doucement comme elle aimait tant. Sakura arqua son dos par instinct et pria Shaolan de la prendre maintenant. Il obtempéra mais il doutait fortement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le cœur de son amour. Dans un même cri, ils atteignirent l'état serein dans lequel vous amenait l'acte de l'amour

Sakura reposait près de Shaolan, la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de ce dernier. Elle soupira et se lança

-Il mon proposé d'accompagné un orchestre dans un spectacle de corde…Je serai la soliste

-Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire?

-L'orchestre fait le tour du monde…Je vais suivre mes cours à distance si j'accepte…C'est mon professeur principale qui est la chef d'orchestre et elle me l'a proposé…Eriol à eu un offre pour être premier violon…Shaolan…Si j'accepte je vais partir pendant je ne sais combien de temps et je ne veux pas te perdre encore

-Sakura…Le destin nous a réunis une fois…Il recommenceras…Sache que je t'aimerais toujours…Fais ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi Sakura…Je sais que tu feras le bon choix et surtout ta mère aurait été heureuse de te voir jouer comme soliste dans un immense orchestre…Je suis fière de toi Sakura

Il se leva…Et se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain, laissant Sakura méditer sur ses paroles et pleurer sur le poids de son choix …

_HAHAHAH! Désolé pour la fin un peu douloureuse…QUELLE VA ETRE LE CHOIX DE SAKURA! Mystère gnak gnak gnak_


End file.
